Gym Shorts
by living on
Summary: "Don't worry," Mikoto chided to Fuigaku, "You can intimidate the teacher in the comfort of our lovely home, behind closed doors and without Itachi's ear near. After all, you don't want to scar our child, do you?" KisaIta WARNING: Ephebophilia


Gym Shorts

Summary: "Don't worry," Mikoto chided to Fuigaku, "You can intimidate the teacher in the comfort of our lovely home, behind closed doors and without Itachi's ear near. After all, you don't want to scar our child, do you?" KisaIta

* * *

><p>She pulled her lips into a tight frown and sighed frostily at the number that flashed on her phone. As she glared down at the number, she felt her husband placed a hand on her shoulder and glanced in curiosity at who was calling. However, the second he saw the 'who' his face scrunched up in disgusted and growled hotly under his breath, "God damnit, not again!"<p>

Mikoto sighed and nodded. "It would seem." She said softly.

"Just let it go to voice mail." Fuigaku growled as he pulled away.

"You know we can't do that, darling."

"You really want the Principal to bitch at us for Sasuke punching Naruto across the face, again?" Fuigaku retorted.

Mikoto sighed, she could understand Fuigaku's resentment; unfortunately… "You know as well as I that Naruto starts most of those fights."

Fuigaku nodded and softly muttered under his breath, "They should just screw and get it over with."

She didn't bother to scold her husband, mostly because she agreed with him, but also because she had already answered her cell. "Mrs. Fuigaku Uchiha speaking." She said calmly, holding back most of the tone in her voice.

Fuigaku placed his ear against the phone, just in time to hear a soft, muttering voice timidly say, "Hi Mom…"

Both Mikoto and Fuigaku shared a quick glance before Mikoto asked surprised, "Itachi?"

Fuigaku snatched the phone away from Mikoto's ear hit the speaker button.

"- call you before Mr. Aso did. Just promise me you won't freak." The whispered nearly echoed in the silent room.

Mikoto squeezed her hands together and started to chew on her lip. "Freak out about what, honey?" She asked gently, however she was unable to keep her worry out of her tone. Itachi had never been in any sort of trouble before.

"I…" Suddenly there was a loud shift on the other side of the line and a high pitched voice muffed its way though the speaker in a confused, questioning tone. Itachi must have shifted because the sound of clothes rubbing against the speaker could be heard along with a soft, "That's not what hap-" An accusation from the high pitched voice growled out angrily and Itachi rubbed the speaker against his clothing again. "I understand; may I be the one to call them?" Itachi's voice was rather commanding for such a simple question. The high pitch voice must have walked next to Itachi for a moment because the speaker picked up, "Well, we will see," before a door shut roughly. The phone shifted and Itachi's voice was deathly quiet. "Mom, is Dad there?"

Mikoto nodded, even though she knew Itachi couldn't see her. "Yeah, he's right here."

"What is it, Itachi?" Fuigaku spoke clearly, squeezing the phone tightly in his hand.

"Promise me you won't freak." He whispered.

Fuigaku growled in frustration, "What happened!" He demanded.

Mikoto placed a hand on his shoulder, and shoot him a warning look. Then quietly she said. "I promise not to freak, Itachi. Now, what happened?"

"Dad, do you promise?" Itachi nearly silently begged.

Fuigaku snarled, "Fine. Only if you tell us what is go-"

"Mr. Aso is returning!" Itachi hissed in a rather panicky voice. Bother Fuigaku and Mikoto shoot each other worried glances as Itachi continued, "Just remember you promised not to freak out on me! And… and don't hurt him."

"Who dear?" Mikoto tried to ask.

Fuigaku frowned tightly, "Why would we hurt thi-"

"I… I love him." Then the phone clicked off.

With his eyes glued on the blank screen of the phone, Fuigaku spoke clearly, "Go get your jacket. I'll find the keys."

Mikoto grabbed her phone from her husband's hands and slipped it into her back pocket as she separated from him to fetch her jacket from the bedroom. Returning to the living room, with jacket and bag in hand, she yelled, "Did you find the keys?"

"Yeah." Fuigaku said as he returned. "Let's go." He spoke as he past her, heading for the door.

Mikoto followed him outside, stopping beside him as Fuigaku locked the front door. Mikoto adjusted her jacket over her shoulders, just in time for Fuigaku to wrap an arm around her waist. They both hurried to the car, even when Mikoto softly, so the neighbors would not hear, asked, "Do you think he is okay, Fui?"

Fuigaku's arm dropped from his wife's waist and his hand grabbed hers. While entangling their fingers, he squeezed her hand and whispered, "Of course, Itachi has always been the wiser of our two children. He always does think the situation through and he continues to plan while in a situation."

Mikoto nodded quietly to her husband's reassurance. After all, he was right. Itachi had always been the problem solver in the family. When he was younger, she worried about what had seemed to be a lack of creativity in his mind; however, as he grew, she found that his creativity was built to find a different solution to a potential problem instead of turning a cardboard box into a car. But… what kind of situation could he not find an answer to? Mikoto allowed Fuigaku to open the passenger's door for her as she asked, "Who is 'he'?"

Fuigaku went around the car and entered the driver's side. Closing the door, locking himself in place, and turning the car on happened before he muttered, "Who else could he be?"

"But Itachi's never mentioned… a love interest. I thought he had become asexual." Mikoto said.

Watching the road, Fuigaku snorted under his breath, "He's seventeen. I'm sure his hormones are still unbalanced."

"Why won't he tell us, Fui?" Mikoto implored as she laid her head against the car window. A thought jumped to the front of her brain. "What if he was protecting him?"

Fuigaku's brow wrinkled, "From whom?" He asked previous to explaining himself, "Itachi knows, just as much as Sasuke knows, that we will love them and accept them no matter what path of life they decide to adventure down. So, what or who is he protecting him from?"

Mikoto couldn't respond and continued to lay with her head against the glass.

Soon the car was parked and both parents pulled themselves from the car. As they headed towards the building, Mikoto grabbed Fuigaku's hand and squeezed it tightly. He squeezed back and lightly smiled; trying and failing to reassure her that everything would turn out to be alright.

Entering the school, both of them spotted one of Itachi's teachers sitting outside the Principal's office; his head bowed to his knees and his hands buried in his short, thick blue hair. Mikoto didn't hesitate to walk up to the young teacher, "Mr. Hoshigaki! Thank goodness! Could you tell us what's happening?"

At her voice, the man's head snapped up from his hands fast enough to get whiplash. He stared at her with fearful eyes and a strange look of shame that Fuigaku could not quite place.

Mikoto didn't seem to notice as she persisted in questioning the young man. "Itachi called us and he sounded quite distraught. Is there anything… Mr. Hoshigaki, why are you handcuffed?"

Mikoto glanced at Fuigaku as Kisame winced and bowed his head again.

Fuigaku stared at the young teacher. "What did you do?" He finally hissed in a whispered.

Kisame's shoulders clutched closer together as if he was trying to disappear from the accusing tone. Mikoto watched her husband but listened for the young man to explain the confusing situation surrounding her son.

And soon enough, Kisame's voice muttered through halfway clamped teeth. "What did he tell you?" His shoulders stayed tense as he stared at his knees.

Fuigaku snorted and rolled his shoulder backwards in a relax position. "I know what he told me, I don't need to have that repeated. I want to know what you did to my child."

"We all know Itachi is hardly a child." Kisame retorted harshly. "Just like we all can discern if you were supposed to know he would have already told you."

Fuigaku and Mikoto shared a glance; with all of his planning skills, there might just be a reason why Itachi had not mentioned to them about this. Mikoto turned back to the young teacher. "Why?" She asked skimpily.

The confusion spread across Kisame's face rather quickly and when he, at last, raised his head to study Mikoto's face, his forehead was greatly creased. "Why what?" He questioned; the curiosity and confusion leaking from his voice.

"Why Itachi?" She inquired, trying to be clearer.

Still, though, Kisame's brow was furrowed. This time he turned to Fuigaku, to see if the older man could understand and translate his wife for him. "Why Itachi what?" He tried questioning.

Fuigaku just stared into the pale tinted yellow eyes of the teacher. Calculating cautiously, Fuigaku judged Kisame by just staring at him. Kisame nearly immediately could sense what was happening. The usual feeling of being stared at and judge by his looks crept up on him like a reoccurring virus; complete with nausea and self-doubt. Hating the weight of the stare he was under, Kisame stood up, pulled his head high and glared harshly back into dark grey eyes.

Mikoto watched the two men from a small distance, unsure if she should attempt to stop them or if she should join Fuigaku. To her relief, before she had to choose a decision Fuigaku gave a strong nod. "You have a good character."

"Yeah! Well you… What?" Kisame had started to growl and to attempt to redeem himself when he realized he had not been insulted. With a few uncertain blinks, he muttered a shy, "Uh… thanks." And sunk himself slowly back into his chair. "I guess this is where I pled for you not to have me arrested."

Fuigaku snorted, "I didn't picture you as that type of man."

"I'm not… normally… but, Itachi…" Such warmth in such a small phrase.

Mikoto patted Kisame's shoulder as she sat down beside him. "What are we going to do Fuigaku?"

Fuigaku glanced at his wife and then to Kisame, then back to Mikoto. "We do whatever the plan is." Such a simple comment.

Mikoto jumped when her phone suddenly went off. Digging it out of her pocket, she glanced at the number for a moment before answering. "Mrs. Fuigaku Uchiha speaking."

"Hi mom." Itachi's voice sounded unusually forced. "Can you come to the school? Mr. Aso needs to talk to you about… something."

Fuigaku placed a hand on Kisame's shoulder before grabbing his wife by her free hand and pulled her up from the chair. Mikoto entangled her fingers with her husband's before stating, "We are already here, Itachi."

"… I'll let him know… Where?" Was that amusement in his voice?

"Outside the office." She answered, then after a second she asked, "Would you like to talk to Kisame?"

"Y-yes!" He said a little too excited. Then, apprehending his mistake, he said, "Mother I would appreciate that."

"Alright, here you go." She turned and held out the phone to the young teacher.

With a dark blush and shaking hands Kisame took the phone and placed it up to his ear, "'Tachi?" The man's expression lightened and a smile cracked his face in half. "How are you feeling?" He asked sounding worried. Itachi's answer made him scowl but he still found himself smiling. "Of course, I promise I'll see you soon." Warmth over took his eyes. "I love you, too, my 'Tachi." His left hand hung limply as the right returned the phone. "He hung up." Kisame told her as the phone switched hands.

She nodded, "Thank you," and slid the phone back into its place.

Just in time for the office door to open and the principal of the establishment to gawk at the two Uchihas standing before him. "Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. Please, let's retire to my office." Mr. Aso spoke quickly as he reached out for them.

Fuigaku stepped past the man's arm and pulled his wife gently behind him. Neither one of them missed the glare Mr. Aso sent Kisame before the door closed.

"This way." Mr. Aso spoke curtly as he led the parents to his office.

Mikoto tried to keep her giggles to herself but they brought a grin to Fuigaku's face. They both knew very well where the principal's office was located; after all, Mr. Aso was also Sasuke's principal.

Mr. Aso held the door open for the pair, allowing them to enter the office before him. Immediately, both parents spotted their son. Fuigaku stood near the door, watching his wife interact with Itachi while keeping an eye on Mr. Aso.

Mikoto on the other hand.

"Sweetheart!" Mikoto cried out and instantly embraced her eldest child securely. "Are you hurt? And why are you wearing your gym clothes?" She asked as she continued to cling to her baby.

Itachi smiled lightly and hugged his mother back, "I'll be fine when you allow me to breath."

With a small fit of giggles, Mikoto pulled away, smiling happily at Itachi- until she saw the large, angry bite mark on the side of his neck. With her smile wavering, she traced the injury with her fingers, "When did this happen?"

With warm distance eyes, Itachi's hand seemed to float up to his neck and stroke the bite mark fondly. "Kisame… gave it to me." He said sounding so innocent.

With an awkward cough, Mr. Aso interrupted, "I would like to, first, apologize on behalf of the entire school for not catching the situation while it was in its growing stage. And then, I would like to let you know that Mr. Hoshigaki will never be returning to this school district."

At this Itachi huffed and gripped his mother's sleeve. "That's not fair." He whispered calmly to her. "It was my idea; he did try to talk me out of it…"

"Out of what dear?" Mikoto asked kindly, lowering her head so only Itachi could hear her.

With a pink staining his cheeks, Itachi shifted uncomfortable and he muttered a soft, "Mom…"

Mr. Aso sighed as he noticed Itachi talking with Mikoto. "We had the school's councilor talk with him, Mrs. Uchiha." At this, she turned towards him and gave him a portion of her attention. "The councilor mentioned he might need some therapy; she said he doesn't realize the severity of the situation."

"And what is the situation." Fuigaku asked nearly silently.

Mr. Aso adjusted his tie nervously, "Well, um, we… Mr. Hoshigaki and your son were… We believe that Mr. Hoshigaki talked Itachi into, um, well… Mr. Hosh-"

"Itachi, what the hell is this man trying to tell me?" Fuigaku growled out angrily as he shot a glare at the principal.

"What he interpreted from what he was told from others excluding the two souls who were actually apart of the 'situation'." Itachi said simply. "As I was telling mother, it was my idea, Kisame tr-"

"Mr. Hoshigaki raped your son." Mr. Aso told Fuigaku as he interrupted Itachi. Turning to the teenager, he said, "Now, now, Itachi; you no longer have to lie for him. He will never hurt you again."

Instantly, Itachi growled in frustration and bluntly ignored the principal, turning to his father, "He won't listen to me. I've tried to explain my engagement to Kisame, but Mr. Aso doesn't believe me. I left the paperwork, with all the appropriate signatures, inside my government book, which is in my locker."

Fuigaku held himself still, he could feel everyone's' gaze on him; however at the moment, Itachi's was the only one that mattered. Watching his son carefully, he tried to double check, not only his child's wellbeing but his sanity. Other then the large bite mark on the side of his neck, Itachi had been favoring his bottom by slumping in the chair. The idea, itself, that Itachi was in physical pain, forced Fuigaku to hold himself back from leaving the room and beating the teacher outside senseless. However, the seeing the small amount of worry in his child's normally confident eyes brought a strange sense of helplessness to Fuigaku. Did Itachi really love that man sitting outside or was that teacher yanking Itachi's chain? The thought of Itachi hurting emotionally, ripped Fuigaku at the heart seams.

Without a word to Itachi, Fuigaku turned to Mr. Aso and asked, "Did he tell you this?"

Mr. Aso blinked, flabbergasted but nodded, "Yes, he did." Fuigaku instantaneously glared, and Mr. Aso attempted to continue. "Bu- but we figure-"

"Why have you not sent someone for the paper work?"

As Fuigaku's glared crept up to the hatred level, Mr. Aso took off, nearly running out of the room. "I'll fetch the book myself!" He was gone before he could receive a response.

For a moment, the room was quiet; then the door slammed shut with its weight and Fuigaku questioned, "Itachi," He glanced at his son out of the corner of his eye. The teenager stared at his father, waiting for whatever the older man was going to say. "When did you find such a document?"

Itachi played with the edge of his shorts, not quiet looking at anything in particular. "A couple years back."

"Where?" Fuigaku asked as he took a seat beside his son. He leaned back in the chair, watching the back of Itachi's head.

"At the public library." Itachi answered. His fingers stretched and straightened the cloth of his shorts.

Fuigaku absorbed the information before crossing his legs. "How long?"

Itachi's head leaned down, hiding his blush from his mother. Mikoto gently raked her fingers through Itachi's hair. "How long for what, father?" Itachi asked shyly.

"Itachi!" Mikoto scolded him.

Itachi kept his head bowed, his bangs hiding his blush from his parents. "…" He muttered.

"I can't stand it when Sasuke mumbles, what makes you think I will tolerate when you mumble?" Fuigaku lightly growled; he was finding that he had a soft spot for Itachi's sudden embarrassment.

Itachi spoke clearly as he swung his legs from his knees, "We have been dating for four years now." He shifted slowly, taking his time so he would not hurt himself, and sat up straighter. "I didn't know how you two would take it, since he is so much older than me." He paused a moment before confessing, "We were going to tell you both when I turned eighteen."

Mikoto laughed lightly and hugged Itachi tightly, "Oh, you silly head, you know that me and your father would love you no matter what."

"But," Itachi stated plainly, "I want you to love him too." He glanced towards his father, trying to judge his face quickly before he gazed at his mother's.

Fuigaku chuckled lowly and placed a hand on Itachi's head as Mikoto gently wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulders. "I'm sure." She told Itachi with a smile, "That we both will learn to love him, right dear?"

A nodded with a small grin was Fuigaku's response.

Itachi sighed in relief and leaned into his mother's grasp. A relax look overtaking his face.

The door opened and Mr. Aso returned. He handed over a slightly worn history book to Itachi with a nearly silent, "Here."

Itachi placed the book in his lap and pulled off the book's elastic cover, revealing a stack of papers underneath. Flipping through them quickly, he yanked one sheet free from the packet. "This document should explain the agreement between my parents and my fiancé." He held out the paper for Mr. Aso, but did not release it when Mr. Aso tugged on it. Locking his eyes with his principal's, Itachi said forcefully, "You may make a copy, if you wish; however, I need the original back." He then released the paper and folded the ones in his lap, placing them on top of the book.

Mr. Aso stared at the document for a moment; before he nodded and walked out of the room, a confused look plastered on his face.

Fuigaku gave Itachi a gently nudged before asking, "What is this agreement between Mr. Hoshigaki and your mother and me?"

Mikoto plucked the paper work off of Itachi's textbook and began to flip through it. Itachi smiled fondly and pulled on his shorts, "Just stuff… can we talk about it at home?"

"With Mr. Hoshigaki?" Mikoto asked slowly as she read the documents in front of her nose.

The teenager nodded, "Of course. Please, call him Kisame. It's weird that everyone is referring to him as Mr. Hoshigaki." He said honestly.

Fuigaku nodded and the three of them fell into a comfortable silence. Mikoto placed the paper work on top of Itachi's book and wrapped an arm around her son's shoulders. Immediately, the teenager leaned into his mother's touch and sighed deeply. Fuigaku reclined back into his chair and rested his hand on top of his wife's; which caused her to twist her fingers among his. "I love you." She mouth with a smile.

Fuigaku smiled back.

"Here is your original." Mr Aso said uncomfortable as he reentered the room. "Now… um, who should I speak to about disciplinary action?"

With her free hand, Mikoto took the document, folded it and returned it to its spot back amongst the stack.

Fuigaku gently tugged his hand loose from Mikoto's and stood. "Mr. Aso," He said firmly, "I believe we should include Mr. Hoshigaki in this conversation." He headed towards the door, leading Mr. Aso away from his wife and child.

Mikoto watched as her husband disappeared, his voice hushed before he was out of sight. After he had completely disappeared, she began stroking Itachi's flat locks with her finger tips.

Itachi sighed softly, his eyes closing and his body relaxing. As he loosened his grip on his muscles, his face rolled downward, giving his mother a lovely view of the blotchy area of hickies with a large amount of missing skin.

Staring at the patch of missing flesh, Mikoto found herself attempting to glance down her son's shirt; however, at the current angle, it was impossible. "Itachi?" She muttered softly, just to test if he was awake.

He gently hummed between his lips.

Mikoto continued to stroke his hair as she tried to confirm what the principal had told them earlier. Her tongue, although, tangled inside her mouth; so, instead of asking bluntly what had happened, she heard herself ask, "Why are you wearing your gym clothes?"

"Must you ask that?" Itachi's voice muttered.

With nervous giggles, she responded, "Okay." Her hand moved to his knee as she patted it in a solid rhythm."I won't ask about your clothes… so why are you slumping in the chair?"

Itachi squeezed his eyes tightly, a light blush staining his cheeks, "Mom…" He groaned with the expertise only a child would have.

Going into 'mother mode', Mikoto whispered softly in Itachi's ear, "You used a condom, right?"

Instantly, Itachi yanked away from her with a loud yelp, "Mother!"

"Don't you dare 'Mother' me! I just want to make sure you did protect yourself." She explained with a scowl. "I mean," she said, "you never know if someone might have _something_."

Itachi covered his face with his hands and buried his face in his knees, wincing when his new position stretched his lower back a tad too much as his nose barely brushed against his leg. "…Mom…" He groaned again.

Mikoto frowned and poked her son's shoulder, "Well? Did you?" She asked, her nerves starting to fry.

Itachi did not move.

Mikoto sighed and leaned back in her chair. Sounding quite disappointed, she reprimanded him, "Honey, that was very dangerous. What if he has some horrid disease? Now, he's given it to you and who knows when he will decide to move on. He could lea-"

"Kisame does _not_ have some horrid disease!" Itachi snapped angrily at his mother as he glared up at her from his lap.

She winced, Mikoto had rarely been at the receiving end of one of those glares before and the anger radiating off of Itachi was strong enough to make a grown man whimper. However as she glanced in his eyes, she noticed the small amount of doubt hiding in the corners. She yanked his hand away from his face and examined his fingers. "Are you sure?"

Her eyes stayed glued to the nail beds and the confidence ringing in Itachi's voice chased away any of her doubt on that subject. "I am." She looked up long enough to notice the doubt still clouding his eyes.

She rubbed the skin on top of his nail. "Do you think he will leave you?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Itachi pulled his hand from hers and stared at the ground. "He is a full grown man," Itachi muttered, his hand tugging absent minded at his shorts, "He will do what he wants." He shifted uncomfortably and raised his eyes; although they never reached his mother's.

Mikoto moved to slip her arm around Itachi's shoulders; however, a voice interrupted her a moment before.

"I will never leave you."

Mikoto blinked as the tips of Itachi's hair brushed past the tip of nose as he whipped his head towards the doorway. A second later Kisame kneeled at the Uchiha's feet, wrapped his arms around the teenager's thin waist and laid his head on Itachi's lap. Instantly, the raven relaxed and wrapped his upper body around Kisame's head.

"I could never leave you." Itachi muttered.

Mikoto caught Fuigaku motioning her to come to him from the crook of her eye. With a quick glance to her son, she stood from her chair and joined her husband outside the principal's office.

Fuigaku pulled her around the corner and stared past her as he spoke softly, "Kisame quit." He shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, "He received a job offer from the Akatsuki school district; he is going to agree to their conditions."

Mikoto blinked with confusion. "Akatsuki?" She asked as she frowned. "Akatsuki is pretty far away from Konaha; it's at least a day's drive…" She glanced into the principal's office and watched her son whisper to his lover, their noses brushing against each other. "A long distance relationship is hard to maintain." She muttered to Fuigaku.

Fuigaku licked his dry lips and pressed his hand against her cheek, forcing her eyes to become glued to his. "Love." He whispered hesitantly, not quite sure how she would take the news. "Kisame is going to ask Itachi to move with him." He spoke calmly but his hands were shaking.

"… move with him…" She whispered cautiously.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he whispered back, "I know Itachi will go with him."

She stared blankly at her husband. However, with a few blinks, her eyes cleared and with a tight frown, she said, "Itachi has to finish his schooling."

At this, Fuigaku shifted uncomfortably on his heels and darted his eyes away from hers, his arms falling from Mikoto's shoulders. "Itachi has been suspended."

"WHAT!" Mikoto's scream brought several eyes staring in her direction; her attention, although, was on the pair of lovers cowering in the principal's office. Kisame, immediately upon hearing Mikoto's shout, had wrapped protectively around Itachi, nearly hiding the younger male from view. Itachi's lips were turning white from the force of being pressed against each other so tightly; while his fists clung on to the teacher's shirt. Both were watching her carefully, afraid of what she might do.

Fuigaku pulled her into his arms and pushed her into his chest. "Darling, it will be okay."

Mikoto shoved Fuigaku away from her and spotted Mr. Aso from the corner of her eye. Turning towards him with a glare was all it took for the man to being to shake where he stood. "There is less than six weeks left of this semester." She hissed angrily, "In less than four months, he will be graduating."

"Mikoto…" Fuigaku whispered as he swallowed roughly. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back away from the knee clanking principle, "Mikoto, Itachi has already sent an application that school district."

Her jaw clutched and she glared into the office, where Kisame continued to hide Itachi from view. A gently kiss on the side of her chin made her turn. Mikoto's eyes were still flaming when Fuigaku kiss her cheek. "My love, you are scaring them." Fuigaku teased her with another kiss, this one landing softly on her nose. "You have to let him go." It was a whisper, a gently reminder how love moved from person to person without rhythm or reason.

Mikoto nodded slowly, her eyes cooling. She watched Kisame as he watched her and asked Fuigaku, "Do you think this is how my mother felt?"

Fuigaku's lips gracefully spread into a smile and he chuckled light heartedly. "Oh, yes. She was very angry." He said as he reminded himself of the incident of their fight. "If I remember correctly, she claimed that I poisoned you with my 'evil' ways."

With a smile, Mikoto nodded and walked to the man guarding her baby. Well, he really wasn't a baby anymore. Kisame's hands tightened and she could see small fingerprints forming on Itachi's arms. Itachi's nails had already punctured holes into the teacher's shirt and were now digging into his own palm. She felt her smile shrink into a tight frown as her eyes narrowed and she bent down to Kisame's height. Her voice low and malicious as she hissed, "You hurt him in any way… big… small, it does not matter, and no one will hear your screams. The screams you create when I cut one inch off of your body at a time. No one will ever find you, because you will never be able to be found. Am I clear?"

Itachi's eyes were white with fear, never had his mother made him shake like this before. Kisame's voice croaked in his throat and he nodded quickly.

Mikoto instantaneously smiled; rainbows and bubby rabbits appearing behind her. "Good!" She declared, "Now, the four of us are going to have a small discussion on the terms of the engagement, alright?" She stood and grabbed Fuigaku's arm, motioning the two younger males to follow her.

Fuigaku chuckled lightly and pressed a kiss behind Mikoto's ear, "Darling, I believe you forgot to mention what I would do to him." He muttered as he pulled away a lopsided grin forming on his face.

She giggled lightly and glanced at the boys coming after her; Kisame helping support Itachi as they attempted to keep up with the parent's pace. Itachi's face was jerked into a scowl and Kisame's brow was wrinkled with worry. "Don't worry," Mikoto chided to Fuigaku, "You can intimidate the teacher in the comfort of our lovely home, behind closed doors and without Itachi's ear near." And only after catching the dread in Kisame's eye, did she turned back around and intertwined her fingers with Fuigaku's. "After all, you don't want to scar our child, do you?"

Fuigaku gave a chilling chuckle, "No, I do not." He dropped his voice and whispered, "I love you, Mi."

"And I, you." She replied as they turned the corner.

"Itachi… your parents are going to kill us." Kisame voice trembled to the older couple's ears.

"No, Kisame." Itachi's answer was soft, but not soft enough, "Death would be considered mercy compared to what they are going to do with us."

Fuigaku and Mikoto smiled at the remark and squeezed each other's hands in understanding. The next few weeks were going to be interesting.

-End-

Word length 5,270

Date: 02/16/12


End file.
